many last chances
by japanese-china
Summary: a post chosen fic where the scobbies get a secund, and last chance....
1. Default Chapter

Many last chances  
  
Author: Japanese-china Feedback: yes please Email: james_aka_spike@hotmail.com Archive: ask first Summary: the scobbies get a final chance Rating PG-13 Spoilers: various BtVS from all seasons Authors note: this is a work dedicated to my kiddos, nibblet mum dad, Charlie 'cause she didn't freak, and everyone that lost a loved one... Parings: S/B, W/T, G/J, X/A eventually.... Timeline: post chosen  
  
chapter one  
  
"We've all lost our loves all of us, but to make their death meaning more than lost we must keep on living." Giles, Buffy, Xander and Willow sat together a bit away from the other survivor, Giles had opened their little ceremony. "Tara" Willow smiled sadly as she continue talking about her lost love. "She died because Warren wanted Buffy dead. I never got the chance to make everything as it should be say all those things I thought she knew but should have made sure she did know..." Willow started to cry but continued through tears "She'll never know all those things now..." As Willow continued to sob Xander patted her back and begun to talk "Anya was brave this time, didn't run away the only time she should, she didn't bail when it counted even though I did... I didn't give her the two single most important words 'I do'..." Next to talk was Giles "During my life as a watcher I have buried far to many but Jenny was the first one I loved, I have buried loved ones after her but she was the first.... I never had the chance to tell her that..." Buffy looked at her feet as she said "He never listened I told him I loved him and he told me I didn't I loved all of that, his attitude and his always bleached hair, even before the soul I loved him... I wish all of us got to have a second chance with our loved ones" As she finished of her sentence there was a big light in the middle of the core group and a not so strange voice said "Done"  
  
TBC 


	2. chapter two

Many last chances Author: Japanese-china Feedback: yes please Email: james_aka_spike@hotmail.com Archive: ask first Summary: the scobbies get a final chance Rating PG-13 Spoilers: various BtVS from all seasons Authors note: this is a work dedicated to my kiddos, nibblet mum dad, Charlie 'cause she didn't freak, and everyone that lost a loved one... Huge thanks to DestinysFate for the Beta Parings: S/B, W/T, G/J, X/A eventually.... Timeline: post chosen  
  
Chapter two Willow moaned softly as she sat up on the bed and whipped her black hair out of her face. Tara was lying beside her on the bed and she didn't breathe. "Tara?" Willow reached for her, "TARA?" Tara's eyes shot open, and she smirked. "Hungry baby?" Willow looked confused as Tara slipped into the features she had seen so often only on Spike. In response she felt her own canine teeth grow to fangs, and her brows turn to ridges. Tara snickered as she spoke "Lets hunt..." Both of them dressed in black leather, and Willow was too shocked to question what she was doing. But as they left the basement apartment, she asked, "Didn't Angel live here? Why are we all grr? What's happening?" Tara raised a brow. "You should know... it was you who sired me when Angelus left you." At those words Willow felt her heart sink. ~*~ "I did what?!" Buffy was angry at herself and at the wonderful man in front of her. Spike sighed and explained once again. "You asked me to sire you to fight Angelus." He grinned, "Did one hell of a job with it too, if you ask me. When Dru left with Angelus, it was me, you, and the wicca left." A leather clad shoulder lifted as he shrugged, "She sired her girlfriend, don't know where she got her from, and now it's just you and me here in LA and the wiccas in SD. . ." Buffy looked dumbfounded and asked quietly, needing to hear it again, "You sired me?" Spike sighed and nodded, "That I did, pet" Buffy sat down and thought over what they could do with this newfound knowledge. ~*~ Jenny sat in Giles' lap, no she sat in Ripper's lap, and giggled as tried to understand what was just explained to him. "So you escaped Angelus, found me, Buffy made Spike turn her, and Willow and Angelus were lovers." Jenny pressed kisses against his cheek as he continued, "Angelus left her for Dru and Willow Sired Tara. They're still in Sunnydale, and Buffy and Spike are the. . .Masters in Los Angeles?" Giles summed up what he was just told by his lover, and she nodded and smiled. "Oh God," was all Giles managed to say. ~*~ It was dark. Nothing could be seen, but he could hear Anya's sweet voice next to him. He could hear every rustle of clothing, but there was nothing to be seen. He held up his hand in front of his face, but he couldn't see it. He brought it nearer and still nothing. He brought it so close that it touched his nose. . .but it was still not there. TBC. . . 


	3. chapter three

Many last chances Author: Japanese-china Feedback: yes please Email: james_aka_spike@hotmail.com Archive: ask first Summary: the scobbies get a final chance Rating PG-13 Spoilers: various BtVS from all seasons Authors note: this is a work dedicated to my kiddos, nibblet mum dad, Charlie 'cause she didn't freak, and everyone that lost a loved one... Huge thanks to DestinysFate for the Beta Parings: S/B, W/T, G/J, X/A eventually.... Timeline: post chosen  
  
Chapter three Xander heard Anya come up behind him. He felt her and smelt her sweet perfume. But not even when she kissed him could he see her. "Ahn?" He heard her giggle and answer "Yes?" "What happened?" He asked shakily, desperate to know. There was a sigh and a long silence. "What happened?" He urged. This time she answered "I shouldn't tell you this, last time you tried to kill yourself. . . but. . .okay then. . ." she rubbed his shoulder as she began, "You and that witch girl Amy put a curse on the women of Sunnydale, and Drusilla wanted to sire you. She never could though as the spell was broken and she realized what she had done. . .she 'blew out your candles.'" Xander shivered at the thought. ~*~ Willow and Tara strode through the dark streets, hunting. Willow was battling her total loss of control. But as they closed up on prey, she shuddered. She didn't want to go there, but still she did. What mattered was that she and Tara were together. With that thought, she let go of the fight and gave in to the new creature she had become. ~*~ Buffy had never experienced something that breathtaking-even though she didn't breath. It was amazing what that simple action could do to her, the lean masculine body of Spike's pressed against another woman as he took her essence in that last dance. Buffy watched as Spike fed, and suddenly she felt a need to show him the same thing she had just felt. Her face changed as her canines grew, and her brows melted away for the features of a demon. ~*~ Giles felt how it all was lost, the battle, and the eternal search for light. Deep down, he was nothing but a killer. He had punished Ben for being forced to share his body with an evil god. He had killed before that as well. He had tried to escape from his past even though it always seemed to catch up with him. Right now, though, as he sat in a bar with the love of his life on his lap while drinking beer, he was glad he had killed those people to get there. The door at the entrance swung open, and in came a man who stopped at Giles table and snarled, "This is my table. Move." Giles raised his eyebrow, "No." At that answer the man drew a gun and pointed it straight towards Jenny's forehead and repeated his demand, "Move." TBC 


End file.
